The present invention relates to an input apparatus used to input desired data to a computer.
As an input apparatus for a computer, there is generally used a keyboard for inputting data by sequentially operating a plurality of keys arranged. In addition, there are known a digitizer of the type to input data by allowing a stylus pen to come into contact with the upper surface of a tablet, a touch panel of the type to input data by allowing a light pen or a finger to directly come into contact with the surface of a CRT screen, a mouse of the type to input data by rotating balls or the like on a desk, a bar code reader of the type to input data by scanning bar codes with use of a light pen, and the like.
However, in the case of the keyboard, there is a problem such that it takes a fairly long time for the operator to be familiar to the key arrangement and to improve the operating speed by being experienced with the key operations. On the other hand, in the case of the other input apparatuses, although the operating efficiency is better than that of the keyboard, there is a disadvantage such that they can be applied to only a computer having a special software because they have their own interfaces and the like.